The Sea Prince
by FairyWonder
Summary: Perseus Jackson is the heir to the throne under King Neptune. After returning from a long war he returns home to an arranged marriage of his choice, his responsibilities seem to suffocate him. Though when he saves a human from sinking after a horrible storm. What will happen when he can't get her out of his head and a wicked sea witch plotting a his very undoing. AU Prince!Percy
1. Chapter 1

In the distance if your peering eyes allowed, you could see the growing shapes of a small army of mermen on dolphins swimming towards a gated, gold city and their spirits rose high from that of a gloomy battle as they gained ground on their home who sat like a beacon to their weary souls. A single figure rode on a dark creature, leading the men. He wore a helmet, and body armor on his chest, and arms. A single trident emblem stood out in the center of his chest armor, showing he was of high status. The brigade halted meters away from the tall, gold gates that were the only entrance to the beautiful city, while the tall, armored figure held back the reigns of his manta ray short of two armed guards barricaded the entrance. Immediately the guards turned, opened the tall gates, and bowed where their snouts nearly hit the sand. The man nodded his head in thanks before leading the men behind him into their city.

Many merfolk of the common came and cheered as their fellow citizens rode through the streets. The leader could feel their urge to run to their families and held out a hand. Immediately the brigade halted, though the cheers didn't stop. Deciding to keep up the tough leader act, he waved a hand and grinned to himself as the men behind him were released from their service. His grin grew when he heard the rejoicing sounds of different names being called and the audible crying of some. _They deserve a bit of time with their families_ he thought fondly. The man he telepathically then sent waves to the exhausted, but dutiful dolphins that they could rest easy before he straightened his posture and rode his manta ray to the palace's doors.

A few meters from the gleaming castle before him, the armored man got off his black companion, petting it affectionately before then releasing his hold over it. The manta eagerly swam off after bowing lowly as of saying thank you. His eyes softened before a mixture of excitement and nervousness bubbled up in his chest. He was finally home and not off fighting in the Out Trenches.

"Hail First son of King Neptune, Prince Perseus Jackson!" The serving guards shouted in unison, saluting their prince. The boy took off his helmet, his lips in a charming smile.

"At ease." He said, humor edging into his voice. His grin fell naturally into a relieved smile as the handsome prince swam through familiar halls. Sighing his sea eyes gazed around soaking up everything about his home, re-memorizing it to see if he had forgotten anything. His heart gave a tug, and his eyes bit strangely; he was so happy to be back home. He had missed it constantly in those seven months, and couldn't wait to sleep in his kelp bed tonight in forever.

Percy swam down the hall that lead to the throne room, and froze to see his father siting on his throne looking as regal as ever. From his dark hair that held stripes of gray and his dark stubble, to the weariness that showed in the fine wrinkles that creased his brows. Percy bit his lower lip his eyes stinging, he'd never thought he would be so happy to see his father again. Especially considering how they left off all those months ago.

Swimming into the throne room, the sea-king looked up to see his eldest son and his face broke out into a huge grin. Poseidon opened his mouth to say something to his son when a loud squeal beat him to it.

"PERCY!" The loud, shrilly scream was probably heard through out the castle. Percy's eyes grew a bit wider in surprise at the sudden sound in the other wise quiet surroundings, and found himself being tackled. Grunting, he thankfully kept his balance his arms going around the figure that had him in a death hug. Percy grinned and laughed, prying off the girl before fondly hugging her properly.

"There is my girl!" Percy said grinning broadly, resting his chin on top of her head while his sister who was hugging him like she would not ever let go, and honestly Percy did not want her too. He had missed the feel of family, and her hugs.

Percy had many half siblings, though many other them were Cyclopes that worked in the king's armory, otherwise known as the blacksmith forge. Percy was eleven when Poseidon brought home Kalil (Kai) who had been fourteen, but acted like she was an eight year old. She had been orphaned when she was young, and had no one, so when the sea-king found her he took her in. Immediately, Percy assigned himself as the older brother role, even if she was older by three years. Poor girl would have horrible breakdowns, but Percy was always there for her.

Percy kissed the top of Kai's head hating to be the first one to pull away, before breaking the hug, and smiling down at her, soaking up her image. She did not look much different but he felt like something was. Maybe it was the way she smiled or a new nail polish but he felt that something had changed. Kai had wavy, pale purple hair till the bottom where it grew dark within the same shades of the color, and she had wide calico eyes though sometimes she would part her thick bangs where you could not see her right eye. Her left eye was pure blue like that of glacier ice (that he had seen only once while on his travels) and her right was dark green. Her wide smile showed off her dimples, and highlighted the many freckles scattered on her face, including the beauty mark over her left eye. Kai's tail was silver that shaded darker to black, and Percy noticed she had a tattoo just above her tail line, and decided to ask about it later.

Just then Poseidon cleared his throat and Percy looked up and over at his father. A small rise of hope broke him as he looked at his father waiting. Percy managed to keep a cool facade, and met his father's eyes.

"Son." Was all he said, nodding his head.

"Father." Percy said nodding back using the same tone, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Kai was standing beside him now. Percy felt the death of that hope he had foolishly let build and be replaced by that of disappointment but he should have known better than to expect a warm welcome.

"How did it go out there in those lands." His father stated, and Percy knew it meant he wanted a brief report.

"The combat was more than expected but the over all process was unfortunate, my comrades and I experienced hardships but we have returned victorious. During the third month they took the commander (commanding officer) as prisoner for twenty three days, but escaped with required assistance of the second." Percy said coolly speaking in title on purpose.

Kia gasped and Poseidon's brow creased in the middle at the kidnapping information.

"Our squad managed to clear out the last of them when we ambushed their camp. The Sharks and the Shries made a minor alliance against us at one point that we had not expected. We got stalled along the path way home due to the transition we aided in as we delivered the leaders of the enemies forces to their execution for the neighboring kingdom and managed to salvage the alliance between our kingdoms once again."

Poseidon nodded his body sagging of its own will as relief washed over the sea king, before swimming up to his son and smiling, he pearly white teeth gleaming.

"I am proud of you son." Poseidon ruffled Percy's hair before swimming away. Percy's chest swelled with a painful emotion and the prince tried to control it when his father's voice said "Oh Percy."

The boy turned and looked to his father his eyes stinging, and pursed his lips to keep from biting his lip to control the tightness in his chest.

"It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home dad." He managed out.

Those words made the pain go away, and Percy shakily smiled. He had said it.

Poseidon then left, and Percy looked over to Kia who grabbed his wrist and tugged, dragging him to her room. Percy laughed and they raced to see who would get there first, leaving behind the intensity of prior minutes.

* * *

Percy was rolling with laughter as Kia told him the story where she had replaced the sea king's food with colored molding sand, and how he spat it out the next second. The two siblings calmed down after a while of their laughing fits, and an easy but hushed silence fell over them.

"You got the tattoo?" Percy said softly, pointing to the writing.

Kai nodded turning for him to see it better.

_People don't leave no matter how suddenly. They stay in our hearts and live on within us._

Percy remembered when he told her that for the first time she had had a fit. Kai had been curled up in a corner, rocking to and fro, screaming. Percy immediately went to her aid, and sent away the palace servants who had come racing. Percy held her when she spilled everything to him. How she wanted to kill herself, how much she missed her family, how she felt numb and had no one. How she had given up. It still twisted her heart when he thought about it, his little sister going through that. He had said the quote and she believed him.

Percy smiled to himself when his eyes caught his reflection in her vanity. Tousled jet black hair, bright sea blue eyes, dark brows, a crooked smile, a chiseled jaw. He no longer had the baby face he once had when he was younger, no now at seventeen he looked... how could he put it.

Rugged? No no... he looked handsome.

Kai distracted him when she tapped on the trident emblem he wore.

"Isn't that extremely uncomfortable? I mean you have worn it for like seven months, each day."

Percy shrugged. Now that she had mentioned it, the material was really uncomfortable, and had given him rashes the first month but he had grown into it so it felt natural to wear it.

"Can I try it on?"

"No Kai."

"Please~?" She pouted.

"Not a chance Sea Bear."

"Perseus Jackson did you get boobs? Is that why you refuse your own sister to take it off?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yes Kai because I totally got boobs. These sexy lumps are to amazing to be seen just yet kiddo." He proudly stuck out his chest and marched around acting like he was bouncing in the chest, and Kai howled with laughter her face turning red from losing her breath. The calling at the cloth curtain made Percy stop his spectacular bravo, and Kai quit laughing instantly, her expression curious. Percy furrowed his brows in question, usually she would be annoyed and he would have chided her.

Kai called "Come in!"

A tiny sea-horse about the size of Percy's hand, was wearing a ridiculous neck piece, strutted in proudly though he did get tangled up in the cloth for a moment. Percy hid his amused smile the best his could and waited for the creature to gather himself. Clearing their throat the sea creature declared in a high voice "King Poseidon has asked me to tell you of the wedding sire."

"Pardon?" Percy almost choked on the word, not believing what he just heard, his smile slipping from his face.

"Your Highness has been chosen to be in attendance to an arranged marriage as the groom that shall be held with in two weeks time."

"_Two weeks._" He said trying his best to restrain from shouting like a teenage girl would do, a swirling hot anger pooling in the bottom of his abdomen. The prince of the sea narrowed his eyes that had changed coldly with anger and the intensity made the sea-horse quite scared, so much that he had to look away or he would most certainly faint of fright.

"_Marriage."_ Percy said as if it was a bad joke. "You expect me to marry... in two weeks..." Percy wanted to say with his boiling anger showing but instead shook his head his lips in an unpleasant purse. He should have known that his father would never say that to him unless he had some motive. Clenching his fists to the point his nails had them bleeding he shook in silent rage. He was so stupid. His father would have never say that to him unless his father had some hidden , twisted motive behind it. Kia tried putting a hand on his arm, but instead the prince sped past the sea-horse and knew that they would have a delayed reaction to notice that he was gone, a required skill he had learned out in the battle, and raced to the once place that had always managed to make him happy.

His secret grotto.

* * *

"Father!"

Oh dear. The sea-king that as he recognized that tone, and he was not pleased with the attitude in the slightest. Sighing, he looked on to where Kai stormed into the throne room, a fire behind her eyes.

"What is this talk about Percy getting married Father?" Kai said with some trouble as she tried to remain respectful. Poseidon moved uncomfortably, he hated these situations really they always had him out of his comfort zone. Kai's eyes were bold and accusing, so of course it did not help. _Pathetic, scared of being confronted by an angry teenager, really now. _A savage voice in his mind whispered. Firming his lips he sat up, looking down at his daughter.

"Percy is going to be wedded." He said simply.

"Why." The sea-king cringed slightly at the tone of calm in her voice. He actually wished she would yell, Kai's anger was worse when she was calm and it unnerved even him, the sea-king.

"His eighteenth birthday is soon-"

"One week." She stated.

"- and in order to have a stronger alliance with King Triton's kingdom, he has offered a marriage to one of his daughters. Percy will have his choice of course, and wed on the day a week after his birthday."

Kai glowered, her lips taunt and the sea-king continued.

"Perseus is the rightful heir and will soon take the throne. He will need a queen, and a strong ally."

"This is ridiculous. He isn't home for a few hours when you turn around and do this to him. Can you not tell that he simply desires to spend time with his family for a while? He is exhausted from trying to live up to the image that you set for him and how pathetic you are when you can not confront your own enemies. You could have easily fixed that problem in the Out Trenches, but no instead you send your son to fix your problem."

Poseidon remained silent as she stated her case.

"Maybe you have not been noticing or maybe you just do not care but all Perseus just wants is for him to have some of your love. He wants you to be proud of him. Did you even notice how his face lit up when you said that to him? Father please call off this wedding, you shouldn't do this to him. Not when he has just come home." Kai pleaded.

"It is done."

"But-!"

"ENOUGH KAI." Poseidon thundered, and the kingdom shook. Kai flinched, but she refused the urge to bow her head like she was supposed to as a sign of submissive. Instead she lowered her eyes, and felt humiliated by her father.

"The wedding is in two weeks. Tell Percy to prepare himself, we leave for Triton's kingdom in five days."

"Of course father." Kai said dejectedly before swimming away.

Poseidon slumped his shoulders, his eyes twinkling with sadness. _Please let him understand that this is for the best of the kingdom. _The sea-king thought to himself before rubbing the bridge of his nose with his hand and closed his aged eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy tore off his shoulder armor with unnecessary force, and launched the darned clothing away from him, where it hit one of the smooth walls of the hide out and landed in the sand.

"Come on Perc- Your Highness it could be way worse." Grover said nervously, he had never liked anyone angry, especially when it his best friend. Grover was frightened of the look Percy had in his eyes, it was a look that replaced the usual kind and joking twinkle they usually held. This look was one look he had not seen before and it scared him even more.

"Oh? If that is so, then inform me how." Percy retorted sarcastically to his friend and he undid the laced chest piece, his fingers working angrily at the leather ties.

"You could be dragged there...?" Grover failed at coming up with anything, and flinched at the sharp edge in his friend's voice.

Percy gave a grunt, when he tore off the chest piece including the gold treasure, and it joined its fellow weathered pieces. Percy did not turn to his friend, but ran a hand through his dark hair looking down. The prince sighed, falling easily on to the single rock ledge at the bottom of his hide out. With his back against the cool, mossy rock the dark haired prince stared up, his eyes only meeting the hole at the top, but his mind was higher than the waters.

"I would totally take on a hot princess babe for you any day man, but I am already taken by my own." Grover said, his voice giving away he was thinking about Juniper, the mermaid with green everything, eyes, tail, hair, even had a greenish tint to her skin. It went unnoticed by the two of them as Grover twisted the gold band on his finger of out habit.

Percy looked over from where he had gazed up at the small hole that let in light, and shifted it to Grover. Grover was a lanky merman with curly brown hair, a wispy goatee, dark brown eyes, and had a red tail that reminded him of a beta fishes fins. The prince had grown up with Grover who was older by a few years, and constantly sneaked out to hang out with his friend.

"Marriage is not all that bad, you have just got to appreciate and value your partner is all." Grover offered helpfully.

Percy snorted "Says the newly wed."

Grover blushed, but smiled thinking about his new wife yet again.

"I do not wish to be married though, but I guess it is my responsibility. Being the prince of the sea and all." Percy mumbled, sighing.

"At least it is not to a human." Grover said, his eyes still fixated on the band on his finger.

Percy barked a laugh. "As if my father would ever let that happen."

"Yeah..." Grover said quietly, and the mood turned to the heavy quiet. Percy sighed before laying back on the cool sand, staring up. The prince closed his eyes, and softly sang a tune he had known since he was a child. He did not know where he learned it, but he remembered a soft voice singing it to him and it always managed to soothe him. The dark haired prince wanted, longed really, to think his mother had sung it to him when he was a child. A flash of pain crossed over his features when he thought about his mother. Percy never knew her, but he had this vague memory of a warm smile, and a sweet laugh. Pain knotted in his chest, and Percy bit his lower lip. He never thought about his mother anymore because it was hard on himself to think of someone who had left him, someone he wished he could have. He remembered asking his father one day of his mother, and the memory came to the front of his mind like it had been just yesterday.

_"Father..." A dark haired boy started to say before he lost the words in his throat, as he stared down blankly at his seaweed food. He was twelve at the time, and could not keep in the longing that ate him up anymore. He had to know more, or he felt he would suffocate in the dark of depression and the curse of wishing to be knowing._

_"Yes my son?" Questioned the sea-king, who looked the same except with fewer gray hairs, and less creases between his broad brow._

_"What was my mother like." The boy asked his eyes shadowed, his head still bowed._

_Poseidon stopped, his fork halfway to his mouth._

_"She was a beautiful woman. Much more than I ever deserved." Poseidon answered slowly._

_"What was her name?" The boy asked numbly. He had gone through a tough time when the maid that had taken care of him since he was little, died of old age at ninety six hundred years. The pain tore him up, and got worse when he thought about his mother. Kai was there of course by then and she absolutely hated seeing her brother looking so dead._

_"Her name was Sally. Sally Jackson."_

_"Did you even care for her." Percy said turning his head to meet his dad's eyes. He whispered, "Did you even love her?"_

_A flash of anger crossed the king face and he slammed his fist down._

_"That is enough with this non sense Perseus. She is long dead. You do not need feelings, you just need to be the prince everyone expects you to be. Grow up, and stop wallowing in this pathetic self-pity you have. It is a disgrace to have a son who stays in the past." The king demanded angrily, when Percy was dismissed by his father._

Remembering that day made Percy sit up and hug his tail. The dark haired prince kept his face to the ocean waves and had hopes that the pain would go away. That the thoughts of being an unworthy son would disappear, or the demons that haunted him would be whisked away by the currents of the ocean. Beneath the light anyone would have seen that a mysterious, handsome boy with black hair, curled up as the light hit his face perfectly a look of vulnerability etched into his handsome features, and his beautiful blue scales sparkling like shattered glass would have thought that something so perfect, should not be in that much pain.

The prince sat there for minutes when a dark shadow cast over features, and his brows crunched in confusion at the sudden shade cast itself upon him. Fluttering his blue eyes open, the dark haired prince saw a dark figure blocking out the light. Percy gripped his hands on either side of the mossy rock, before pushing off and he swam up curiously for a better look. It was a ship! Percy had only seen ones he that he scavenged through at the ocean floor for lost human trinkets, but never one that was actually floating and in its prime status. Curiosity bloomed inside of him as he stared at the ship that rested on the waves. What could the humans be doing? He wondered before dashing down to the large boulder that blocked the entrance to his grotto of sanctuary. Percy waited for Grover to swim out, oblivious to his friends questions and protests, his bright blue eyes like pools of excitement, and he swam at top speed to the surface. Adrenaline hit his system and the prince excitedly broke through the surface. Completely ignorant of in the air above, otherwise known as the sky as humans called it, that there were brooding stormy clouds and the waves seemed to rock harder than usual.

Percy gaped at the sight of the ship his lips forming into a broad grin. The ship - it was huge! Percy thought in amazement. Music was being played out quite loudly, from the top of the ship by instruments Percy never heard.

"Your Highness!" Grover shouted as he broke the surface, his friend's eyes wide and fearful.

"Your Highness the king is going to kill us! Let us go back where it is safe!" His friend whimpered sinking down into the water, his brown eyes pleading.

"Hold on." Percy said like the line was recited to his friend, his entire focus on the ship, he wanted, no he needed a closer look. The dark haired boy swam up to the side of the ship and saw a ledge that was perfect for him to use. Using his tail, Percy grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up using his upper body strength. To his right, the prince could see through a medium-sized opening where he could see the ship's deck, and not get caught. Percy gasped, and saw humans. _So many of them..._ Percy thought, curiosity buzzing through his body like he was hyped up on adrenaline he would always feel during combat except this felt eager and not destructive.

The humans had always fascinated him, but he had never been this _close_ before. Majority of the humans were dancing on their, what were called legs and on these things called feet to rhythms and sounds made by instruments he had never heard or seen before. Colors swirled, and sounded blended like an organized chaos. Percy eagerly took in everything he saw, when this hairy creature seemed to have spotted him. It was brown and very large, and had its black, wet nose was to ground when it bounded over to him. Yipping, the creature shoved its snout towards Percy. Frightened Percy ducked away, and it whimpered like it was saddened by Percy's withdrawal. Blinking Percy tentatively reached out a hand, and petted the beast.

Percy found himself smiling as he petted it, and his smile grew as the beast thumped its heavy, wiggly, skinny bit attached to its hind quarter regional area against the deck when a voice called out "Mrs O'Leary! Come here girl!"

The beast, Mrs O'Leary he presumed, wiggled its way out of the opening, and left him where it bounded over to a girl with what humans called a dress color reminded him of the pink sea shells he'd discovered once by the shore on one of his adventures. She had dark brown hair and had a dark skin color, not as dark as some humans he had seem but... oh how could he describe it. It was like a natives he had seen once before near/on a land mass called North America as he recalled that was what the humans called it. Percy prided himself for his knowledge, and was glad he could remember such a thing from a tattered, but readable soggy book.

The dark haired girl had these odd bits or what you could say were pieces in her hair that Percy could not recall to ever know the name of. They reminded him of Scuttles raggedy feathers, but with different colors like the coral so they had to be different items. Percy's curiosity had him yearning to study the objects and ask Scuttle what the things could possibly be. The girl smiled and petted the beast he had just petted himself a moment ago when a second girl joined her, this one having red hair and seemed to be aggravated by the annoyed look on her face. Finding little interest in either of them he was about to return to the increasingly choppy waters when he noticed a blonde who stood alone.

She had beautiful golden locks that seemed naturally curled that fell past her shoulders, princess curls. He could not see her face because she seemed to be intensely reading a book, but this one was dry. Percy had tried to read the wet books he had find but never could except for two (that included the one he had learned from mentioned earlier) he had managed to read when he discovered if the pages were dry they were much easier to read, but for others he had found he instead looked at the watery pictures. One time he had found a book only of pictures, but even the pictures were in ruins so he left it be for the rest of its under the sea time.

The dark haired girl with the bits in her hair made her way over to the blonde, who looked up from her book and smiled.

"Your Highness you really should try to enjoy yourself." The dark haired girl said like she was playfully scolding the girl.

"I will enjoy myself at these things when I am done with my reading Piper." The blonde said and Percy held back a laugh.

Piper looked like she was about to something when suddenly shouting was heard.

"Hurricane a' coming!"

Percy jumped as frightened screams, and frantic shouting broke out. Taking the chance he leaped off the side of the ship, and down into the water. Grover was having a panic attack, and yelled at Percy when he completely ignored his friend, and broke the surface. A violent strike of lighting hit the ships sail, and the waves became horribly choppy. Thunder boomed across the sky, and the waves became worse. An orange glow was encasing the ship and Percy saw people escaping with tiny boats. The dark haired girl, Piper, he had seen from converse with others on the ship, frantically yelling out a name.

"ANNABETH!"

Percy looked up at the top of the ship where the blonde he had seen from earlier, had her leg caught in ropes, her arms full of carrying many books, and papers. She untangled herself, when the mast then fell and the girl jumped out of its way and tumbled down into the water. Percy gasped and frantically looked around for the girl, his heart rate speeding up with panic. He searched the waters, ignoring the water that got into his eyes when he saw the girl stuffing her books into a floating barrel, when the strong undercurrents dragged her down into the unforgiving sea. She cried out as she submerged into the deadly water, her hand the last thing as it reached out for help. Percy immediately dove down into the sea, and swam to the girl as she rapidly sank like a stone, down into the darker depths of the ocean.

Catching her by the waist, the dark haired boy saw she was blissfully unconscious with her mouth opened and her hair surrounding her like a halo, and the prince powered his tail, trying with all his might to drag her up to the surface. She was extremely heavy he realized when he saw that it was the weird dress that was making her so heavy, it must be absorbent or something he thought. Percy held her to him with one arm and ripped off the back of her dress where many ties were, leaving her in a torn white shirt, and shorts she had worn underneath. He did not notice the dress sink down eerily and looked to the surface. Pulling her up quickly towards the above world, he broke through the surface, and Percy adjusted her position in his arms so she would stay above the surface as he stroked his tail, and the prince swam to the nearest shore, dodging past remains of the sinking ship. He had to save this human.

* * *

**Hey guys~! Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it :3**


	3. Chapter 3

When the shore line came into sight, the sea prince gave an audible sigh of relief. No matter how light the girl was now without that clothing piece, his tail was already screaming with fatigue and sore to the tip of his tail fin. Parts of his dark hair were dry and scraped aggravatingly at his skin, while others clung to the back of his neck, needless to say it was _quite_ aggravating. When the sand raised higher in the shallow water, the boy dragged himself and the girl, Annabeth, onto the yellow sand. When Percy gently heaved her from the water, to the soft, warm sand he realized that she was shaking, though not violently but she was tense. _It must be from being in the water for so long... Or maybe it is fatigue._ He thought, concerned about to touch her when he caught himself and pulled away his hand after a moments hesitation.

His next moment of genius realization, was when he realized that her arms were wrapped around his torso, like he was the only thing she had to hold onto. _She might think I am a piece of drifting wood_ he thought to himself yet again. The dark haired boy chuckled softly before laying the human on her back, and tried loosening her arms that were clutching onto his body so tightly. He had a tad bit of trouble considering she was strong, and her arms were stiff from being in the same place for so long. He would not admit that his sore arms might have contributed to a slight bit of the trouble he had nor would he admit that he slightly enjoyed to touch of her to him, which was an oddity considering she was human, but it felt... different, and he could not explain why. It just felt right, and it felt nice, and as soon as he felt it something pulled deep within himself and it felt like it flooded him with a terrible pain but he did not know what it could be.

Percy sighed, growing slightly irritated when the girl's arms went back around him this time it seemed more of a willed action, and the boy simply brushed off the suspicious thought of it being so. Percy heard a splash in the water, and looked to find Grover whose cheeks were a bright and rosy pink, and who was breathing heavily like a fish out of water.

"Speedy mackerel! Your highness, you sure have gotten fast since you have been away. You would have even given... a run for... sand dollars..." His friend panted, his words trailing off, and Percy almost commented but then decided against it though he was tempted. The sea mer prince cringed inwardly, just slightly, knowing he was in for it when his friend's brown eyes really took in the scene.

"Is it even breathing?" Grover asked before becoming clearly panicked, his breaths like of those of one who were hyperventilating on a minor scale.

The dark haired prince rolled his eyes at his friend before re-removing the girl's arms from his waist, and this time they stayed down. Percy felt disappointed, but could not imagine why. Maybe because this girl had a strong grip? No that could not be it. The prince shook his head to himself as Grover's face contorted into a one of fear, as he started having his usual anxiety attack. Percy was indifferent to his friend's situation having gone through it himself on multiple occasions with him before, though he was slightly surprised it had not happened sooner.

"This is really bad man - I mean your highness. She needs to be alive. Oh Poseidon, please let her be alive." Grover half whimpered in fear and hope, and he reverted to his nervous habit that he always habitually resorted to, and he inter tangled his hands in his curly brown hair.

"Thought you did not like the humans." Percy said trying to not sound accusing with a glance to his friend before he focused his attention back to the blonde girl, not even bothering to correct him to call him without his title. She seemed to breathing, ans the dark haired prince took pride from that he knew he could tell if a human was breathing as he noticed of her rising and falling chest, but it seemed she had not awoken yet.

"Well yeah... but I absolutely can not have the death of one of my conscience! That would- No it will drive me crazy sir, like the Soulless Sea Witch crazy!" Grover said, biting his lip.

Percy of course did not pay attention, or you could say he chose not to, his eyes were staring at the girl's face. She had blonde lashes, light brown eye brows, a few barely noticeable freckles, a straight nose, and sea shell pink lips. Her expression was peaceful, but she looked a bit pale. Percy moved a curl of blonde hair from her face, and behind her ear something catching in his chest and had his heart fluttering oddly. The warm sunlight hit his back, and the prince decided he had to wake her up some how. He could not leave her there unconscious though the logical part of him reasoned other humans would come find her. No he had to do it, he wanted to be the one.

Biting his lip he started sing since he decided against shaking her awake. Normally, with few exceptions, he despised, or rather absolutely hated to sing. The last time he had sung for someone was at the concert his father forced him to be in two years ago. Of course his father invited the whole kingdom to attend and it had made the performance increasingly much worse at the after reception party where the prince had been seized and surrounded by a horrid gaggle of mermaids. The worst kind of mermaids to, they were sorted by Percy as "the giggling and high-pitched mermaids who could not seem to be capable to say anything other than two words without gaudily blushing or batting their over sized eyelashes like they were blinking to hard and for too long" or other wise known as the "Gaggle of Girls".

Merfolk were known for their heavenly voices, but the thought of singing was unappealing, or in extreme cases appalling, to the dark haired sea prince. He only sang when he was tumbling down off the high of anger and left depressed (an example displayed as in the earlier occasion) or if he had a certain tune in his head that he could not shake. The prince slowly began to sing the song, the one were he hoped to remember who had sung it to him, and decided to skip a few bits of the lyrics.

_"What would I give to be where you are_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you"_

Unbeknownst to the prince who had always been a bit of a space case in matters, the beautiful human girl slowly was aroused from her unconscious state and her ears tuned to hear the most beautiful singing she had ever heard. The girl felt a strange emotion in her heart and she could promise it was not a dream or at least she really hoped it was not so.

_"What would I do to see you smiling at me_

_Where would we walk_

_Where would we run_

_If we could stay all day in the sun_

_Just you and me"_

Annabeth peered open her eyes to see a boy above her, with dark silk hair, and saw he was the one singing. Swallowing Annabeth reached out to put her hand to his cheek, still dazed and her throat dry with sea water, her vision blurred by the bright sun against her hero's face.

"_And I could be, part of your world."_

Annabeth wearily squinted trying to see more of his handsome features when the sound of a dog barking ruined it. The boy quickly disappeared, and before she could react with the word "wait" about to fall from her lips, a slobbery tongue licked the side of her face. Annabeth's head reeled and she fought for focus as she squinted her stormy eyes still looking for the boy, when she dimly heard the muffled sounds of someone shouting her name. A pair of arms grabbed her from underneath her own and pulled her up on her unsteady feet and her muscles screamed for collapse.

Annabeth noticed that it was one of the servants that had come to her, an older man named Chiron. Annabeth released herself from his arms as an act of self persevering dignity, and took a few unsteady steps towards the sea, her main focus was searching for her hero. She had to find him. "Where did you go?" She mumbled, her gray eyes searching intently as the suns bright rays reflect off the hot sand and the blue waters.

"Who my lady?" Chiron asked as he put an arm behind her and his hand on her waist, while putting her other arm around his thin shoulders.

"The boy... He saved me... He had the most beautiful singing..." She murmured feeling the scrape of her curly hair brush against her face. Her eyes seemed to have weights on them as she tried to keep them open. A feeling of exhaustion crept to her body and she was barely able to move.

Chiron shook his head. "You seemed to have drunk in too much sea water. Come your highness, The Queen is terribly worried for you and she will be greatly relieved you have returned."

Annabeth simply stumbled a few steps before passing out, where Chiron caught her beneath the knees and carried her towards the castle.

The mer prince inhaled and exhaled heavily from his mad dash to the water. He had gotten to see the girls eyes when he heard the human man call out along with the beast, Mrs O'Leary he recalled. They were such a beautiful color, they looked like a storm brewing. Grey, what an unusual color, Percy could not recall having ever come to meeting someone with gray eyes before and it fascinated him. Her eyes were endless to look at, if only the other interrupting focuses had not ruined it he could have looked into her eyes a bit longer...

Percy sighed a bit wistfully though he was oblivious to it as he watched the other human take the girl towards the human settlement. He could not help but give an irritated look to the beast who gaily played within the coming tide waters, yipping. The dark haired boy leaned his head against the mossy rock with a small smile playing at his lips when his ears finally tuned in to what Grover was raving about.

"-Let us just forget this ever happened and go home before the sea-king finds out!"

Percy snorted saying nothing as his sea green eyes never left the pair he watched with a darkening look. His eyes showing his disappointment as they moved along farther and farther with their ever shrinking figures.

"I mean I will not tell, and you will not tell so if we both do not tell it should work out great! We can carry on like usual and forget this ever happened!" Grover said optimistically as he enthusiastically showed his support to his own plan.

Percy only half heard him as he raised himself higher on the mossy rock and softly sang.

_"I do not know when_

_I do not know how_

_But I know something is to be ending right now_

_Watch and you will never see me_

_Be part of your world..."_

Pressing his lips together he denied himself of anything he felt. He was a prince, and had a kingdom and a responsibility. He could not waste it on a whim. The mer prince sighed and shivered as the welcoming, salty sea waves rose behind him and sprayed its warm mist on his back, but Percy did not want it. He did not welcome it like he usually did instead he rejected it. He returned his eyes onto the shore and a desperate ache filled his chest. He wanted to touch the sand so badly, he wanted to see the human world, he wanted to see her again, but he could not. Closing his eyes Percy hesitated for a brief second before he slid off the rocks and back into the ocean where he firmly told himself in a hushed voice.

"This is where you belong."

The prince swam off dejectedly as he denied himself, uncaring that his friend stared after him with a look of pity, his hand stretched out towards him. Nor did he care or notice the pair of eels that each had one glowing yellow eye, and little did he know a infamous sea witch was cackling manically in her under cave, her hands dancing over his image in a pearl ball.

"You will be mine Perseus Jackson!" She cackled, her booming voice sending tremors through her makeshift home, and the souls she held captive in a garden shuddered and cowered at her looming shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT WARNING : ****_EXTREME_**** torture scenes involved and minor cussing.**

**Kind of intense with a lot of self conflict. So this is a T rated chapter**

It had to have been a ways past one of the evenings darker hours, or so the dark haired prince thought as he hurriedly read the kingdom's ancient sunken sundial, when he returned home to the bejeweled palace. The prince easily crept his way into his room through the abandoned kelp garden and to his window where he fell on to his woven bed in fatigue. The dark haired boy had closed his eyes curled on his side, ready to ease away his conflicting troubles with unconsciousness when he forgot one very important thing, no _person_. The poor lad had just reached the brink of slipping down in to the blank oblivion when he acutely heard the cloth door rustle open. He had just a moment to brace himself when the weight of a body jump on his had his well tuned survival instincts kick in.

The prince did not give the person a chance to react in the slightest when he had them pinned to the hard, polished floor, their arms so tightly pulled over their head they were close to snapping. The rush in his ears, the pounding in his blood had the liquid hot malice he felt all those months pool in his abdomen. A red haze clouded his vision but as he heard their scream of surprise the dark haired prince looked down, peering through the haze that had kept him alive. Nothing could compare to the horror he felt not even the burning hate he felt when his eyes met her discolored eyes. Blue and green, the pair of eyes he looked to find adoration and endless love that now held pure terror. He could recognize that look because he had faced many others that had held that look as their light faded from their eyes, and blood would trickle from the corner of their mouths, dissolving into the surrounding salty waters.

Horrified the prince breathed heavily, panic swelling in his throat as he shoved himself away and continued to move backwards the horror of what he had done clearly filling his green eyes as his back hit the wall. Shaking he stared at his sister as she painfully drew herself up, her own breathing irregular, and her eyes met his. He wanted to speak , but he could not seem to find his voice and felt some force choking him from saying the words that wanted to spill from his lips. Percy tried to swallow the panic and the searing guilt that he found blocking his throat, but failed miserably. His vision started to tunnel with black and memories came flooding back as if he had let them come. No he did not want them. NO! He wanted to scream, but he could not do anything except panic, and so he continued to panic even more and held his head pulling at his silky locks, closing his eyes trembling as _they_ invaded. It ate him up as they came marching in. The trembling prince could not feel the hands on his shoulders or hear the words that were being spoken to him, no matter how hard he tried. Then they flashed across his mind, and sealed away his escape.

* * *

**Seven months earlier.**

* * *

_Five minutes. That is all Percy had to say good-bye before he had to lead his troops out to their deaths._

_Percy put on his show of being a brave leader as he gently held Kai in his arms. His eyes were stinging, and his throat was thick with emotion. He did not want to leave, not at all. He wanted to stay home and continue to be himself. He was scared of what was out their but he could not be a failure. No, he refused to be a failure in his father's eyes but especially in Kai's eyes. The prince held his sister who was begging him not to go but he knew as soon as he stayed, he would be the kingdom's disappointment. He had to go, and live up to his father's glorious image just as the prince should. As the prince steeled his resolve the best he could, he did his best to bury the fear in his heart, the fear that made him want to hide behind the closed gates of the palace, the fear that made him want to stay safe, and he kissed the top of his sister's head._

_"Sea Bear." Percy said using the nickname he had given her long ago, "I have to go."_

_Immediately Kai's arms tightened around his waist, and her shoulders shook, and blubbered her head not moving from his chest._

_"No! I will not let you go! You can not leave me!"_

_"Shhh..." He comforted her, stroking her hair as a sign of soothing her that had long ago become a habit._

_"I will be back for you."_

_Kai looked up, her eyes rimmed red and they stared up at him sparkling. "Promise?" She whispered, as if her heart was on the verge of breaking._

_"I promise." He said his eyes never leaving hers._

_"Commander. It is time."_

_Percy looked to see his second who was a reedy man with a tail the color of moody gray and stark gold, dressed in bronze armor that bore the kingdoms crest._

_"Thank you, are the troops informed?" Percy asked._

_His second nodded, hard eyes peeking through his helmet. "Yes sir."_

_Percy gave a curt nod, dismissing him and Kai shook even harder in his arms. The dark haired prince closed his eyes, holding on just for another moment before he let her go, and squared his shoulders to face his men. As he stood in front of the brave souls that followed their duty, he spoke like a brave leader should, but his fists were clenched to hide his quivering hands._

**_Three months later_**

_"YOU DO NOT GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE!" Percy roared to a solider who had foolishly told the troops to prepare for a surprise jump on the enemy._

_The solider defiantly glared at his commander, his crinkled nose changing his aged appearance to haggard. The merman had to be over a thousand years old and seemed to be a pompous arse by the way he held himself, and Percy had earlier noticed the solider staring at himself in a reflective shard at half break._

_The whole camp was silent as the commander chewed out the solider. They were taken aback and somewhat scared as their usually calm commander roared furiously. The army's individuals were bitter as well, having being misinformed by one of their own but it did not help the discomfort that had them quite shifty as their comrade's session with the commander progressed._

_Percy ran a hand through his messy hair, before letting out an irritable growl turning to his second._

_"Quintus, hand me the works of this solider."_

_The second, Quintus, nodded before retrieving a slab of coral with unreadable marks that were clearly not any language we had ever seen before. Percy though grew up with this text and his eyes read over the soldiers file though he did not show the trouble he had as some of the letters swam in front of his eyes, and finished the file._

_"Hercules as the commander of these brave souls, I hereby release you of your duty. May you return home in shame." Percy said with finality in his firm voice._

_The old soldier, Hercules, sneered before throwing down his armor, his marred skin gleaming with pale scars and he turned with a last look to the others before shoving past Percy, on the path out of the Out Trenches that were filled with enemies. Percy felt the guilt that he knew his former soldier would not survive and cast his eyes down. Sighing Percy faced his men, holding his smile as pride swelled at their courage set in their eyes, and announced clearly "Everyone, time to settle I expect everyone to be ready to move in the next seven hours. Good evening men."_

_"FOR KING NEPTUNE!" Shouted the army in cheers, and everyone began to settle into their camp areas. Percy felt the lives of over two thousand men rest on his shoulders ease a bit now that they were happier lives. Percy put a hand on Quintus's shoulder, his green eyes meeting with the older mans grey ones. Percy gave a smile to his companion before silently nodding and swimming to his transitional shelter. He left his second in charge of guards and the young prince swam over to his cot. The living quarters where small, and cramped since he and his second shared quarters and the commander rested himself on the cool rock. His camp was bordering the edge of the Out Trenches deepest trench where their most dangerous enemy lay deep in the dark abyss. Percy sighed, rubbing his temples before he revised his plans in his scattered mind._

_In seven hours the men would move to a hidden cave about a hundred feet from the edge, that was big enough to hold their camp but only if they slept in close quarters with one another. The few women soldiers would be sleeping by himself and Quintus because he admittedly distrusted his men when it came to the opposing sex. One of them had already came to him in distraught claiming that a fellow soldier had tried to take advantage of her while she slept but she could not name him leaving Percy quite angered and second guessing his men._

_The hours drew by slowly like a snail crawling through the rough waters, and the dark haired prince poured over plans he drew in the sand. This squad would move here to point X while another squad would around behind and regroup with squad B-. Percy stopped when he gazed towards the pale shadows of his shelter's entrance. Percy could see movement outside of his sheets thin walls which instantly made him suspicious. His second had released the third unit of guards to swap, so the fourth unit should have already replaced the third unit half an hour ago._

_Cautiously the dark haired prince grabbed his sword, Anaklusmos or Riptide as his father called it, enlarging its size when he touched it to little more than three feet, and swam closer to the two flaps. Ready to use his blade he opened the entrance and slowly looked around. Not a soul in sight, glancing back to his second who had passed out twenty minutes earlier, he left the shelter looking around his blade eager. Percy decided to check in on the guards but when he came to their post he expected the worst, but found them sitting on rocks their weapons on hand with their back to him. Closing his eyes in what little relief he had, he placed his blade in his secret pocket in his armor, swimming to the guards. As he opened his mouth, he placed a hand on either side of their backs when they slouched forward and fell the ground. Confused at first Percy moved one of their bodies and realized with sudden horror that blades were through their hearts._

_His hand sped towards his sword, his mouth giving a loud cry of alarm when someone covered his head with black cloth and closed off his trachea. Choking, the prince fell into darkness his lungs burning and pain exploded when someone hit his temple._

**_Days later... In the abyss of the Out Trench._**

_Drip... drop... drip...plop..._

_Red._

_Blood._

_So much blood._

_Percy drowsily found himself fighting for consciousness as he struggled to see through the blood. He was hanging. How? He had no idea._

_The prince's chest heaved as he coughed out blood filling his throat, leaving the taste of copper behind._

_Black dotted his vision, and Percy could not seem to feel his hands. He could feel rivers running down his arms, rivers of warm liquid but he could not feel his hands._

_Hands... what funny things he thought as he blinked out into crowding oblivion._

**_Hours dragged on till they turned into passing days._**

_Percy could no longer tell what day it was._

_Years could have passed._

_He could not even seem to recall if he was alive, or if he was just a haunting figment of death. The pain he felt time to time as it was brought upon was his only way of knowing._

_He could no longer see due to his eyes being crusted and swollen with throbbing bruising._

_He could not smell... such an odd word... because his nose had been repeatedly broken over and over..._

_He could not talk nor could he form his lips because his jaw was blooming with nasty purple and black bruises, and his usual slightly crooked were missing (good thing they were baby teeth) with his lips were unrecognizable from having become so swollen and bruised, that they were horribly chapped and split ragged. The one who tortured him so decided that his tongue needed a good twisting so now it bled in his mouth, numb._

_The prince's holder that day had been extremely angry to find the boy to heal quickly when in water, so deep inside the abyss there was a slimy, dripping cave littered with bones that was tall enough to have the dark haired merman hang, the very tips of his fingers almost able to touch the water. They had hung him by his torn tail that bled heavily, and was dry and flaking so it was painful to even bear it without wanting to black out. Percy wished for death more than he had ever wanted those days than he had his whole life. Each day a new person would come and find creative ways to have him scream in agony, which he refused no mater how painful, one even got so delightfully inventive he stuck Percy through with three spears in his abdomen, tail, and left shoulder and used his fathers symbol (the gold trident) that claimed Percy commander to create horrible scars on his chest and back based around the holes in his body. Another inventive way had been to rip of his finger nails and keep his damaged jaw open propped with a stick for hours as they beat his body. Though the award-winning way to torture the poor dark haired prince was to use fishing hooks with wire strands through his nipples, and mercilessly tug on them, while Percy had the person digging themselves roughly into him, they were brutal and sick as they pleased themselves and Percy could not do a thing to stop it except cry. Percy found that crying was when salt water would flood from his eyes and roll down his cheeks, and his eyes would sting terribly until he ran out of salt water to cry._

_It was a miracle he had survived to say the least._

_Percy had just about given up on hope when one day his captor that wore a black hood cut him down and threw him on to the far side where he had to hang by his hands, gripping the ledge or otherwise be eaten by a hungry bed of killer creatures. His arms strained with fatigue, his dripping blood sliding in red rivers down his tail into the water, having the disgusting creatures becoming wild by the taste of his blood. The next moment Percy whispered "I am so sorry Kai but I can no longer keep my promise..." and he let go._

_Thank the gods for his second._

* * *

**Months after.**

* * *

_The dark haired boy shouted out orders as he swung his blade, chopping off his enemy's head. Driven by a red haze, and red-hot fury the prince sliced through the joined forces of those of the Sharks, once peaceful sharks turned dark and now mutated that hunted anything and killed for no reason, and the Shries, a group of anarchists that held more of a sadistic point of view, and believed power was granted through pain. A shark came at him, its rows of chipped and yellow teeth dyed with crimson, and the prince sneered, his whole personality replaced by that of a warrior and he dodged the attack before raising his sword high and cutting the sharks neck in half. Black blood dyed the water and the carcass fell into the depths of the dark trench like many of its allies and brethren. Percy could not care less at the moment and searched for his next opponent. He had chopped through so many he had not realized all that was left were a handfuls of sharks, one or two stubborn Shries and their leaders that had been surrounded by his men. Grinning darkly the haze grew redder as Percy killed the last off though one of the sharks managed to bite him but the sea water instantly began healing his body._

_Their bodies floated down to the bottom and Percy slowly came to his senses. Ashamed that he had enjoyed the rush of the battle and guilt pressed him down for killing so many, he once again put on his fake leader bravado to show he was not weak and faced the two leaders. The leader of the Sharks had somehow managed to shift itself a more evolved creature by holding the hidden power to telepathically speak, not with the usual aura of emotions._

_"Filthy fuc*ing mongrels of that bastard king! You dare follow blindly under his pathetic orders because he feels threatened by a greater force! That bastard so-called king needs to be replaced by someone who deserves that damned throne!" As soon as he said that Percy's red haze grew back... and soon the leader of the Sharks was too frightened to speak like that again about his father. The leader of the Shries was __much__ more cooperative seeing his ally give in, and complied easily._

_It would be later that the boy would have a breakdown._

_Then he realized... what a monster he really was._

* * *

"Percy... shh Percy sweety it is alright..." A soothing voice said softly as it tried to calm him down. Percy numbly found himself coming back from his hell in his mind, and was staring blankly at the sole window in his room, his arms limp by his sides as someone held him close. His head was resting on something soft but hard and strange strands would get in the way of his view. Someone's arms were wrapped around his body, their hands resting at his shoulders. They had their head on the other side of his neck and all Percy could think was...

"What a monster I am..."

Percy did not realize he had said it aloud until the other voice said "You are not a monster baby, just calm down. It will be alright I am right here baby shh..."

The dark haired prince found slowly as he came to like he had just awoken with frigid cold that Kai was holding him, and that he was shaking. Breathing deeply and exhaling Percy's lower lip trembled and his arms wrapped around his sisters, with his head buried into her neck. He wanted to cry so badly and if he had been out of the water he probably would have, and he held his sister like she had that day he left.

"Oh Percy..." His sister whimpered and she held him even tighter.

"I am so sorry Kai... It was instinct I swear..." He tried to explain for his earlier actions but the words fell short becoming empty air between them. Kai shook her head dismissing it like a thought of the past. The two siblings held each other closely, never wanting to let go in fear of being alone, and they stayed that way for hours. Finally Kai leaned away to yawn and Percy smiled gently, somewhat having returned to his normal self, but he was still in a fragile state. The dark haired boy picked up his sister and swam over to the kelp bed he had craved for months to be in, and the two lied together but apart, their intertwined hands in the middle of them and together they made a silent promise to keep the other from being alone just like they had years ago when it had been Kai.

The prince would later in the morning show her his scar that had not healed such as the one where he was speared or the pale bite of the shark he had faced. He would also tell her his tales of torture and that of his own hell that rested in the depths of his mind that came in memories. He would also come to tell her how ridiculous her bed head was and they would laugh when she retaliated by making fun of how his always looked like he woke with bed head.

**Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

The next four days flew by faster than they should have been able to, considering how some days droned on and on endlessly. On this day you would find the prince absolutely dreading the next day because that meant he had to leave to be married, and deal with a palace full of not one, not two but seven princesses. In the few moments of the exploding chaos that was like a raging whirlpool, the rushing of servants trying to prepare for the prince's birthday celebration, the prince was having the best of times...with his half-brother, Tyson the Cyclops.

Tyson spent all his time dedicated to working in the forges, and had not yet heard of his older brother being home, ergo it could not have been to hard to gauge his reaction when the green-eyed boy comes in to say hello to him. One fellow friend of Tyson's was burned by a molding blade, and the fire resilient red-hot coals flew embers everywhere.

Tyson wrapped the boy in a huge, and bone crushing, bear hug, yelling in happiness before the two settled down enough where the other workers were not glaring at them with their one eye. Tyson was in the midst of informing Percy of all of his accomplishments that he had managed in the months Percy had been away when Kai joined the pair, claiming she was escaping the newest fashion designer of the day. The three laughed at the slightest thing, and soaked in the happiness like a sea sponge when Tyson was called back to work, much to the other two's disappointment.

The uncounted hours rolled by and soon came the time to celebrate the prince's eighteenth birthday, where many of the joyous citizens chipped in to make his day spectacular. The prince had yet to arrive, and the party was about to begin. While some chattered about worn out topics, the fumble fingered prince was having extensive trouble with his darn buttons.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting Percy or I swear I will...!" Hissed Kai sourly, as she buckled the straps of his cloak. This thing probably weighed more that she did! The boy seemed to want to retaliate but instead sighed aggravated and waited impatiently for her to finish. When she was finished, Kai went back and made sure everything was properly fastened before giving a smile to her brother, who looked rather moody.

"Aw come on grumpy gills, it is just a party." The mermaid said cooing, and patted his cheek which had the boy glare. Kai giggled, and looked him over. Earlier when Poseidon told Percy to wear his armor, yet again, her brother disappeared to his secret hide out, and retrieved it. Though with his fumbling fingers, he had not been able to fasten the different pieces properly, that is when the blessed being his called his sister came to his much-needed rescue.

Percy had not the need to look in the reflective vanity, and instead diverted his gaze down at the floor, a feeling a depression coating his feelings and warping his mind. He would rather stay locked up in his room than go and be apart of the celebration, but he was not allowed that option. Biting his lower lip out of habit he took a few moments to gather himself before exhaling through his nose, and squared his shoulders. It was the least he could do for his kind people, and the most he could do to keep from breaking his guard. This was his duty, no matter how insensible it was to himself, he had to carry on his responsibility as the heir to his father's throne.

He was pulled from his demeaning thoughts when the mermaid in front of him put her small hand to his cheek. Taking the comfort with all of what he had before he slammed the walls into place, he kissed the inside of her palm and stared into her eyes. The two siblings had an intense staring match before there came a rustling at the entrance of his room. Dejectedly he gazed down letting the last of his emotions play out, before he hardened. The dark-haired prince slammed down his guarded walls, and brushed past the irritating messenger. He would get through this with his head held high, and not be a coward. He would face the gripping loss of himself to the over bearing weight he carried as the next king.

As the evening progressed the dark-haired prince did his best to smile but it slowly drained the energy he had as it became more and more forced. With the orders of his father, he smiled down at the blonde he danced with. She was pretty, with blue eyes and plush lips but as he looked at her, he could not help but secretly feed the idea of his longing for them to be the storm gray he could not get out of his head.

* * *

The music softly carried out its last dying notes before the crowd interrupting the still silence with their cheers. The atmosphere was jovial and easy-going as the people waved to their royal family good-bye. The charming dark-haired prince flashed them a heart breaker smile, and many of the girls swooned. The sea-king chuckled at his son's actions before looking on straight, and tugged the reigns. Percy followed in suit, as did Kai who had tightened her already solid hold on his body. The dark-haired prince smiled with ease, assuring his sister things were alright and just to enjoy the scenery. The guard that surrounded around the royal family consisted of thirty men, much to the prince's annoyance. He did not need a mass of body guards, for one he was a seasoned warrior, and his father could easily dismiss any potential threats.

The journey to Triton's palace took a great length of five hours, and the poor dark-haired prince did his best to restrain the fighting urge to move around, much due to his disorder of ADHD. Kai also seemed to be experiencing the same issues as her brother, and even halted the journey so she could swim around a bit though Percy noticed Kai swam extremely fast as if she had a thousand bolts of sheer energy pent up, and frankly he could not blame her. He felt the same way, though he refined himself to avoid any potential angry glares from his father.

The group had finally caught sight of the gold gleaming palace from a far distance, only to have each head turned to the area behind the group as a shrill scream was heard. Immediately the guards surrounded the royal family, but the dark haired prince would have none of that. Swimming above the guards, he ignored his father's orders, his eyes entirely focused on the three merfolk yards ahead. As he rapidly grew closer, the three merfolk defined into three women, when he zeroed in on the culprits. Based on appearance the leading culprit was a bandit or rogue soldier, and he had two fellow delinquents behind him. The lead man seemed quite deranged and held a long sword it his hand. Percy's attention was forced back to the three women when they cried out. Analyzing, the mermaid on the right seemed to have fallen and the other two were doing their best to aid her. Only two hundred more yards and he would be where they were.

Closing the distance, the three men beat the dark haired prince out to were the girls were. The partners sneered and each grabbed the other girls, while the leader grabbed the fallen one. It was quite obvious the two were terrified, but curses and resistance came from one of the girls who had not fallen. The mermaid had bright red hair, the color of blood and she was fighting hard with no avail for her captured merely cackled, groping her as she struggled. The other girl who was beside her did not struggle as much due to her capture having a hand over her mouth, and her beefy arm over her torso. The other girl who had fallen had a chartreuse yellow tail and dark brown hair though she trembled in fear as the other man lifted her by her bangs off the ground. He raised his blade, and I could hear her whimpered words by now.

And the man swung his blade, and the blonde who had managed to moved her capture's hand from her mouth screamed...

Moments passed and stunned silence ensued...

The last note of the girl's scream died out in thin water, and everyone took in the scene. The girl behind me trembled, but when I had pushed her behind my body she stilled, and the electric shocks intensified with excitement, sizzled and sparked under my skin telling me my body was prepared for a fight. The look on the man's face was absolutely priceless. My arm easily blocked his sword thanks to my leather gauntlets though the blade cut through the material but not enough for injury. His face changed instantly and he snarled. As pressed down his sword I refused to give, and the more he pushed the angrier I got. With our faces so close together I could see his open pores, my eyes bared intense hate into the man's ugly brown. His skin was horribly creased, and he had at least a two month wispy stubble going on

He bared his teeth, what was left of the cracked, yellow mess that is, and growled out.

"Move."

Smiling wryly, the dark haired prince shook his head, and surprised the man by shoving back. In the brief moment of time that the man had to register what happened the prince swung his blade and slashed off his arm. The man screamed clutching his stump when he made the stupid mistake of dropping his sword. As the man looked up the vision of a handsome boy with dead eyes cutting his blade into his neck was the last he saw before the world registered black. The dark haired boy breathed heavily, not realizing what he had done just yet, his attention flickering the men holding Red and Blondie. The rush of adrenaline raced through his blood like heroine, his heat beating a mile a minute gave him the sense of something, the sense of _power_. No this is not what he wanted, taking a deep breath but his gaze never leaving the two remaining men, he calmed his heart rate. He did not want power, no the dark haired prince just wanted these three civilians safe. The two men looked at each other, and shared a moment, before letting the girls go. His gaze completely on the two men, the girls looks of awe were missed. The burly one that had held the blonde mermaid popped his neck, rolling his shoulders like he wanted to seem threatening that's when he pulled out two daggers. The companion beside him held a broad sword in his left hand, though he looked like he wanted to bolt. Suddenly the burly man lunged.

Raising Riptide, the prince realized his mistake until it was too late. The big man ducked under his raised arm, and went behind the prince's guard, shoving his dagger into my side when he plunged the other one into the other side. Hot pain laced through out his system, and finally the red haze clouded his vision. Barely conscious of his own moves, the prince reverted back to the other self that kept him alive. Needless to say when the guards arrived he had finished off the man remaining man who went for the women once more. The dark haired boy pulled out Riptide from the man's split body, and looked at the three girls. Thankfully they had turned away from the man when he lunged at them meaning they did not see Percy cut him straight right in front of them. The guards rid of the bodies and escorted their prince, and the three girls to the others. The one that had fallen, the brunette, had ripped her tail and pitying the girl, Percy carried her. His clouded, red haze had lessened by the time they regrouped, and Percy stared into his father's eyes as the sea-king gave him a hard look before turning away. Hiding his hurt, the dark haired boy put the injured mermaid on the back of a dolphin that one of the guards offered in their stead, and the blonde girl sat with her. No one said a word, not even Kai who look like she wanted to bolt from her place to him.

No instead everything went to the way it was, the heavy silence, Kai nearly breaking his ribs as she held on tightly, and the newer edition of his injured sides healing themselves. The boy's father retook the lead, and he, himself took the second place, by his father's side. The dark haired prince held himself high, refusing to seem apologetic for what he did, though as they approached the gates, he was immediately greatly confused.

Why were there no guards?

Suddenly a man with a mane of white hair swam from midst of a street, looking quite angered but more so concerned, judging by how it was written all over his aged features.

"King Triton." Called out my father.

The man stopped, his eyes stopping on me when three loud squeals came from behind. Not even having to look around, the dark haired boy's confusion became suddenly clearer when all three girls bombarded the man, with screams of...

"Daddy!"


	6. Chapter 6

**(I changed their ages a few years so if any of you were wondering about that...)**

* * *

"You look ridiculous! Alana take off that weird mask!"

"I am the one who is ridiculous? You are the one who is putting on a coral-red sea brassière!"

"It goes with my complexion!"

"Girls stop fighting please!"

"By the sea shells, Arista give me back Mr. Fuzzifinkle!"

"I told you for the last time I did not take him Aquata!"

Kai sighed wondering how in the seas she was supposed to room with these girls. Maybe she could just sneak away or disguise herself and sleep with Percy, then she would not have to deal with the daughters of Triton. She could swim off, and never come back to the dreaded doorway of the princesses. Sighing, Kai straightened her hunched shoulders and wiped off the brooding cloud that held its storm in her, and put on a happier expression, a fake one yes but she was not exactly in a festive mood due to be pushed into rooming with unknown mermaids. Pulling aside the tattered cloth, the impact of something soft interrupted her hello. Spitting out the object that she found to be a pillow, Kai awkwardly examined the purple object with distrust.

"Oh dear, are you alright? Andrina!" A sharp voice said.

The mermaid blinked looking up to see a mermaid with a subdued orange tail, and a matching orange sea brassière. Kai looked up to the mermaid's face shyly noticing her stern green eyes soften, and the way the mermaids brown hair held a spiked crown. She must be the next heir to the throne, Kai decided scanning the room gauging the other girls ages. Her eyes stopped on the one mermaid who had not crowded around and was instead staring out the open window, her hair was like a burning red beckon in the dull world of water.

"My name is Attina." The stern mermaid said.

Breaking from her trance Kai nodded, wanting to hide beneath her bangs, not even bothering to mumble a hello. She did not truly care for skipping introductions, there was no way her father would go through with this and no way she was staying in this room.

Suddenly someone grabbed her hand, and Kai jerked tensing at the sudden movement while a girl with fair hair and bright blue eyes introduced herself.

"Hi there! I am Arista Triton!" The blonde said enthusiastically, but with a hint of strain. Sharply, Kai fully took in the girl when the red flag went up in the back of her mind. Arista, as the girl called herself, had a scarlet red tail almost the same color as the girl by the window, a long side bang but she had bruises the shape of finger marks on her hip, and her mouth seemed full, and bruised. She must have been one of the girls from earlier, outside of the grounds. Kai had not really cared for the three mermaids that Percy had saved earlier, no she had been worried more about her brother unlike her father who had been indifferent.

Scanning the crowding girls Kai counted six, all varying in looks except for two who had purple tails a few shades off from one another. Blonde, fair, brown, light brown, dark brown, black, and blood-red. Red, off yellow, subdued orange, purple, purple, blue, and the green-blue. Green, violet, teal, brown, bright blue, hazel and unknown color. Stern one, beauty enhancer with a green mask on at the moment, bubbly friendly one, tough but quiet, a seeming boy crazy mermaid, gossiper, and loner though she acted fierce earlier. Her mind was instantly classifying, and storing different information about her roommates. She recalled the information her father had listed to her earlier.

"Attina Triton, oldest at 24 years and the next heir, history major. Alana Triton, second oldest at 22 though approaching 23 years, revoked her the claim to the throne, cosmetic major she is ineligible to marry Perseus. Adella Triton, second heir third oldest at 22 years. Aquata Triton, third heir and fourth oldest, 21 years, sporting major. Arista Triton, the fifth oldest at 20 years, fourth heir music major. Andrina Triton, the second to last oldest child at 19 years, media culture article major, revoked her claim as well and can not be wedded to Percy. Ariel Triton, the youngest daughter soon to be 18 years, the fifth heir to the throne."

Kai blinked as the current of the information cut off in her mind, and blushed in embarrassment when she looked to find the other girls smiled, looking at her expectantly. They must want to know who I am…

Looking down she played with a strand of hair, "Hello… My name is Kai."

She looked up with her eyes at the quiet of the others, realizing they were not looking at _her_ but at something behind her. Kai stopped fiddling with her hair and turned around to look at what got their attention.

A huge smile broke out on her face at the sight of that person which was no other than the devil himself.

Crown Prince Dorky, looking awkwardly adorable, the spastic kelp head.

Kai almost laughed at how stiff he seemed to be, not in sync with his usual confident self at all.

"Sorry... I can not seem to find the right room, and the little crab left me alone." Her brother apologized.

"You blunder fish, you probably scared the guide away." Kai said sarcastically. teasing him.

His eyes seemed to light up and he smiled with a crooked grin. "It is not my fault. He was small, and I am obviously big."

"Percy that is not something to be proud of."

He laughed shaking his head. "The bigger the better, besides I am perfectly in shape thank you."

"Oh I am sure, that is why you eat like a bloody whale."

He winked unabashed, grinning with his crooked smile. "What can I say? I am a growing merman."

While the two continued to bicker much to the other mermaid's amusement, a certain red-head turned her head to the doorway an unspeakable fire lit behind her blue eyes. She moved from her seat on the window , and swam past her sisters, and up to the dark-haired sea prince. Her whole figure seemed tight, and shook, her fists clenched white, and she stared right into his green eyes. Kai took in all the dark bruises and cuts on her body, even the hand mark on her cheek.

"This is all your fault." She said in a broken whisper before swimming out.

Percy looked liked he had been hit. Staring after the girl, Kai wondered what she had meant by that. The stern mermaid, Attina, came up beside Kai with an apologetic look.

"I apologize about Ariel, forgive her your highness. She just has not been her self as of late."

Before Percy could say anything Kai asked, "Since what?'

Attina gave a sad look before saying, "Our sister is a bit strong-headed, and has not been the same since the sea witch cursed us."

"Why would she take it out on the visiting prince?" Kai asked, honestly a bit offended by the redhead's accusation.

The eldest mermaid shifted looking uncomfortable beneath her question as if it brought up by interrogation.

"It would be easier to tell you the whole of the story." The mermaid said carefully, looking to her sisters for confirmation.

Attina clasped her hands, and eased into the beginning of the mermaids tale.

"Once long ago in a watery world we know as the ocean, where the coral so vibrant and the people so full of life rested a peaceful kingdom. It glittering gold palace stood above like a welcoming hearth to the homeless. This kingdom danced each night to the beat of untamed music, and joy it never seemed to end. This kingdom however came second best to a far off ally who's king ruled over everything, and was worshiped as god. It was called the Silver Kingdom. The Gold Kingdom's king ruled over his waters that stretched to the Out lands and to the human's terrain. This gift of ocean had been granted by the Silver Kingdoms mighty king. The Gold Kingdom had not a single rebel soul that wanted anarchy or any enemies but one terror of its seas, and that was of the sirens, or otherwise called the Soulless."

Kai stared, focused intently on the story. Sirens had long ago been exiled, and prosecuted for exposing the mer race, otherwise known has the spirindante. Mermaids and mermen had long since evolved from teeth sharp as stone and skin as discolored as bruises where as sirens had reverted back to the form. If you were to become a siren, you must have killed your mate, your children, or have been driven to insanity.

"The Soulless was a disfigured and poisoned race. Encounters with these Soulless, human and spirindante, would be left dead. One ordinary day they attacked the border. The Silver Kingdom had long been allies with the Gold Kingdom and the legendary sea-king had set a forever resilient shield around the Gold Kingdom. This day was no exception, not even to the Soulless's screams of deathly attraction. Ugly, that was what they were. That day the people of the Gold Kingdom witnessed horror as the Soulless tore themselves against their divine protection. Their hollowed black eyes, and foaming broken mouths with their broken and black teeth haunted the children's mind, but you see there was a flaw. A hairline crack within the perfect pearl."

Kai silently gasped, her hands to her mouth fearing the worst was to come.

"A blood thirsty sea witch, abandoned to exile in depths of the darkest trench, screamed for her vengeance against the kingdom's kings. This wicked witch knew she stood no chance against the Silver Kingdom's king, but the crafty witch, she knew how destroy the happiness of the Gold Kingdom. As an evil, she drinks that of the broken dreams and deeply cut pain like a fish breathing in for the it's last time. The witch saw her chance against the king and made a contract with the Soulless who were starved of life. Selecting a spy, the witch returned a Soulless their soul with a greatly costly spell. The spell however, would only last three days. The mermaid's name was Mae from there on for the days she would remember it being so, which means illusion. Mae entered the kingdom with peaceful regards for she now had a soul, and infiltrated the palace a servant, her mission : To murder the king."

Entranced in the melancholy tale, not one of the seven had noticed the dark-haired prince slip away even though the other girls knew the tale by heart.

"That following day however came a visit from the Silver Kingdom's Sea King, and his pregnant mate. The prince's birth was soon to be, and the kingdom rejoiced. The Queen of the Gold Kingdom was also with child, a girl. Much to the witch's delight she changed her orders to Mae. To kill the Queens. Mae became a personal servant to the Silver King's love. Mae had led away the two queens during the celebration fit for kings for the soon to be children. That night in the garden, the witch broke through the protection spell. A great shaking and then silence, soon broken by terrified cries of the people. Houses had collapsed, and the street in ruins, but the worst was the blood curdling screaming of the Gold King's daughters. The adventurous child had followed her mother and was followed by her sisters. They came upon the garden to find it black and the two women, laying on the ground still. Mae returned to what she was, and cackled her teeth gleaming as she lunged for the littlest child, only to be frozen with fear at the very presence of the angry Silver King. The water turned cold and hot at the same time, when The Gold King arrived, the siren was nothing more, but the sea witch had left a message."

"_Time to time_

_Never seem to a line_

_A legend_

_You have unraveled_

_The unforgiving tale_

_Of the cursed."_

It had been written in staining black blood. The very blood of the cursed.

* * *

The dark-haired prince swam through the hall, his face seemingly shadowed. He merely brushed past the different servants and sea creatures that roamed the place halls when he came to an abandoned corridor with a unopened door. Looking up with dull eyes that seem to spark some, he made his way to the closed door. All it was, was an over sized clam shell. Cautiously pushing it open, the prince blinked as it swung open with some resistance and frowned in surprise at the scene. It looked like... a black garden. Swimming forward he let go of the door and, the clam shut behind with a hollowed thud. It was a medium-sized oasis with cracked black stone. Withered sea weed snaked up the walls, and what looked like scorch marks littered the garden, even the side of the castle. Slowly Percy took it in, the way the dead coral shattered at his touch, that's when he saw it. A broken statue.

Getting closer, he stared at the gold figures. The woman had been broken from the man at her wrists, leaving the man to stand as she lay on the ground, in broken pieces. She looked to have been a very lovely woman, that is when the prince looked at the man. He looked an awful lot like the other king he had seen at the gate... but happier.

He had gotten close the to statue's face when a rough hand on the shoulder jerked him back.

"What are you doing here!?" An outraged voice said in a hushed whisper.

Blinking, Percy looked down at the red headed girl. She had big blue eyes, and a very temperamental look. Opening his mouth, he found that no words would come out.

Hotly, the mermaid jabbed a finger in his chest. "You should not be here."

"And you are?"

The mermaid narrowed her eyes, her eyes like glittering glass.

"It is all your fault."

"How is it my fault, I did not even know about...!"

A red-hot pain invaded his senses as she slapped him hard across the face.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT HE IS GONE!" She yelled, her blue eyes blazing though turning red however they were already lined red and puffy.

It was then he realized what she meant.

She had already met her soul mate, her other half.

Immediately he started to apologize when she broke down, holding on to him. Her sobs racked through her entire body, and she mourned the loss of her mate. Losing your mer mate was like losing your soul, and it could never be healed. The prince pursed his lips, giving nothing but silence and comfort to the girl. He did not know what it was like but he had heard the stories. Your mate would be the only person your heart ever belonged to unless you had the rare second chance of a second one. The longer you were with them, the more and more you two became connected but even souls who had not met felt the pain if one of them died which ultimately lead to the others death.

"You took away my Eric..." She cried brokenly in to his chest.

A horrid cackle interrupted the moment.

"No princess that was all of my work."


End file.
